bradlehfandomcom-20200214-history
Eben Loft
---- Eben Loft was the foekid of chaos and despair, who controlled the Ice Sekterz of Daw Sewertz. She generally was a very isolated foekid who welcomed visitors and challenged them to battles, almost always emerging victorious. She and Jorban Neslon were longtime rivals for control of Daw Sewertz, and while Jorban won control of the foekids, Eben would always consider herself their rightful leader. Her lifestyle was highly secluded in the Ice Sekterz, where she fought puppets given to her by Bree, making her stronger each time she won using her artifakt. Due to her long periods of solitude fighting these puppets, she had greatly surpassed Bree in strength and has become so ridiculously powerful to the point she was once feared by almost all foekids in Daw Sewertz. Background Not long after the creation of Daw Sewertz, there was a major power struggle between foekids of who would control the land. After many who fought were beaten, eventually only Eben and Jorban remained. They had a long and enduring battle, resulting in a stalemate because both were equally too tired to continue the battle. Eben ran off to recover from her wounds while Jorban used the time to rally an army of supporters willing to help him fight. When the next battle came, Jorban used his troops to ambush and push Eben Loft into the Ice Sekterz, of which had inhospitable conditions due to the harsh cold and abandoned construction projects that were slowly falling apart. Jorban then used the opportunity to claim the throne of all foekids and became the underdog until the events of Bradleh Daw Gaim 1, where he was defeated by a human named Bradleh Brouwn. As soon as she arrived in the Ice Sekterz, she almost immediately defeated every foekid in the vicinity, emptying out all life and nearby inhabitants, adapted to the environment's harsh conditions, found an artifakt, and eventually transformed the entire area into her personal playground. Few ever made it through the hazards that lead up to her fortress. Eventually, she met a foekid that had attained his maximum strength named Bree, whom she was unable to defeat in combat. Rather than defeat her, Bree realized her potential was far greater than his own, as her artifakt was able to absorb seemingly limitless amounts of energy, so he decided to turn her into a weapon to defeat Jorban once and for all. He provided her with puppets that she would be able to control and manipulate to help her grow in energy, and trained her regularly for a period of months. Bree abandoned Eben after he made a new artifakt that he planned to give Bradleh, unbeknown to him that Bradleh already had acquired his own artifakt and could not take another. Eben used this opportunity to wait for Jorban so that she could finally destroy him herself and regain control of the foekids, but was ultimately defeated in the end, shattering to pieces as she was unable to control all of the pent-up energy flowing through her body during the battle. Personality Eben was generally a playful foekid who likes to be in charge of situations. She verges between friendly and arrogant depending on the situation. While she is hesitant to speak to humans, she has no problem fighting any challenger who steps into her domain. She also carried a deep hatred for Jorban Neslon, and hated the mention of his name due to an unfair battle with him long ago, in which she lost. Category:BDG3 Category:Boss Category:Unlocked Boss Category:Shadeling Category:Deceased